ilvidorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr.Poodles
Background See Fineon Garpher History Contribution to Fire and Fury and The Furious Three Mr.Poodles is one of the entertainers that make up Fire and Fury. Travelling from tavern to tavern, along with the aid and protection of Peuter and the rest of Fire and Fury and the Furious Three, Mr.Poodles rocks his heart out on his pan flute to earn a room for the night, some name recognition, and hopefully some coin if the crowd is feeling generous. The adventures that he joins the party on help inspire him for the different songs and stories he recalls on stage, while he also practices his assassination skills. Helping Atujo On a quest to help Atujo retrieve a lock box from an abandoned tower, the party ran into a squabble of bandits that had taken up residence in the tower. Mr. Poodles hid in a bedroll from enemy arrows, until Peuter picked him up and Mr.Poodles cut his way out in fear. He hid, and attempted to use an illusion of himself to distract the enemy. After a few seconds of battle, Mr.Poodles gathered the courage to take out his rapier and charge headfirst into battle. This resulted in him tripping, and stabbing an unseen bandit very gruesomely in the throat. After eliminating the bandits, the party noticed an unreachable floor located 15 ft up in the tower. Mr.Poodles used his mage hand to plant a rope on the floor and climbed up to see a chest. Inside the chest he found a dagger, a notebook, and a pouch of coins which he gave to Daniel. After returning to Atujo, the party struck a deal with the trader, and as he wildly sped away from the party, Atujo threw a floppy looking hat towards the party, which poodles claimed for his own. The Quest to Eliminate Bear's Bandits The mayor of Field Tree, Iylrio Papti sent the party on a quest to eliminate the rest of Bear's Bandits to ensure the towns safety. As a reward, the party was promised a rare view of the tree of Field Tree from the mayor's balcony. The party was assigned to be accompanied by Sgt. Ban, which Mr.Poodles immediately had a soft spot for when he said he had a wife and kid at home. Half of a day on their journey, the group stopped for lunch, and after a very shitty meal was made by Daniel, Mr.Poodles preformed a rendition of Hallelujah. After continuing on the trip, the party was ambushed by 3 of Bear's Bandits. When Mr.Poodles awoke during the attack, he tried to talk everyone down from violence, but when that inevitably failed, he grabbed what ended up being the dagger he found while helping Atujo. He stabbed a bandit in the kidney and black sludge poured out of the wound, and seemed to be absorbed by the dagger. After avoiding questioning from Eier, Mr.Poodles continued to hide the dagger from the party. The party eventually came across the open wooden gates of Bear's Bandits camp, and while the "Furious Three" of Fire and Fury and the Furious Three were trying to decide what to do, Fire and Fury decided to sneak in through the front gate while playing "In the Hall of the Mountain King". The group let Fire and Fury do their thing, which led to them getting carried away and playing way too loud to be sneaky. However, the performance was so captivating that an archer fell from his tower and died due to the performance. Sneaking didn't last long however, and the party soon had to come to the rescue. Mr.Poodles tried to hide, but sprung into action when Ban was hurt defending him. Mr.Poodles took a defensive stance in front of Ban and healed him while holding up his rapier. Daniel noticed that Mr.Poodles used magic without using his instrument, but nothing else was pursued. After stabbing a bandit so hard, that the bandit swung and killed another bandit as he died, Mr.Poodles helped heal Peuter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ban run into a cave and chased after him. The next thing the party saw, Mr.Poodles was tossed out of the cave and across the camp, along with Ban's arm, and the sight of Ban desperately crawling out of the cave, before being tossed towards Mr.Poodles by The Bear of Field Tree. As the party attacked, Mr.Poodles used vicious mockery and yelled "Hey Bear! Were these bandits your twinks?" Mr.Poodles then took out his mysterious dagger and attacked Bear, and while Mr.Poodles was still on Bear's back, Eier split Bear's head vertically. The party stabilized Ban and left Fire and Fury alone with him while they checked out the cave. The party found a hallway behind a small hole, which Mr.Poodles was asked to explore. Using a rope to avoid getting lost or snatched, he ventured into the cave and discovered an alter with a tome on it, and 2 pillars that seemed to have been lit previously. After snatching the book off the alter, a sense of cold and darkness felt like it was surrounding Mr.Poodles, so he signaled them to pull him out. After barely emerging in time, Mr.Poodles tried to hide the book, but instead ended up throwing the tome and the mysterious notebook into the hands of Peuter and Eier. He convinced Eier to return the notebook by saying it was his diary, while the party investigated the tome. The Freedom of Field Tree After much arguing, Daniel, Eier, and Peuter took turns leading the party back to field tree, with all of them getting us more and more lost, and while a storm decided to sweep in unexpectedly. Mr.Poodles was riding on Peuter's shoulders, and wasn't nearly as exhausted as the rest of the party, who had decided to try and travel through the night. When the party finally decided to set up camp, Mr.Poodles stood up to keep watch, and decided to use the time to read the rest of the notebook he found in the tower. After the party awoke, everyone was still exhausted, yet we marched on another 11 hours until finally arriving back in Field Tree. Ban went in seek of help in his barracks while the rest of the party went to Town Hall, led by Daniel, to receive our award. Mayor Iylrio Papti was acting very suspicious, and after getting us our monetary reward, insisted that we look at the tree, even against our wishes to wait until morning. Mr. Poodles asked the mayor to see a local map, and noticed the town he read about in Torn's Journal, Islow, was nowhere to be found. Mr.Poodles took this suspicious act, along with the weird fetish everyone in the town had for the tree and staying off the field, and his new knowledge from the notebook, and decided the only right course of action was to break the rules, and see what happens if he stabs the tree. As he snuck away off the balcony and onto the field, he couldn't help but look at the tree, which entranced him. For a crucial few moments, all that existed was Mr.Poodles and the tree. When he finally shook off the trance, he looked up to the balcony and knew trouble was going down. A fog cloud was covering the balcony, and Iylrio, along with Marcus, were attacking the party, which had too, just shaken off the effect of the tree. With no way to climb back up to help his friends, Mr.Poodles decided maybe attacking the tree will at least divert the attackers attention, or weaken them in some way. Upon arrival at the tree, stabbing it did nothing, but upon investigation of a hole in the tree, he felt a base for some sort of object. A few moments later, Eier came charging toward the tree, now wearing the amulet that the mayor was previously wearing. After aggressively tossing Mr.Poodles to the side, Eier placed a ritualistic looking object made of sticks into the hole in tree, which seemed to make the raging storm subside. The party had killed Marcus and blown off the head of the power hungry mayor with an Eldritch Blast. Marcus apparently was a worshiper of a shadow god. He had come into town and had a bad influence on the already corrupt mayor, but they both met their fates, which meant the town needed a new mayor. In an election between Jim and Sgt. Ban, with some influence from Fire and Fury and the Furious Three, Ban was named the new Mayor of Field Tree. Eier was allowed to keep the amulet of the tree, which is told to have some healing abilities, and the party was now to be known as folk heroes in the town of Field Tree An Encounter with Rasha and his Bandits As the party was leaving Field Tree in search of new adventures, they were greeted by a very shady looking man who introduced himself as Mixus. He talked to the party in a private room at The Dropped Acorn, and warned us about the powers of the tome we had found. The tome was an ancient weapon that was used by the general of the demon lord Asloth (General Rogers). MIxus told the party to head west to Solsheer, then to Valley's End in Centerpoint, but they decided to plan a detour to Flatstone Keep to stock up on supplies. It got dark before the party could set out, so instead Daniel decided to put on one last show in The Dropped Acorn for a nights stay. However, he put on such a captivating show, it caused the entire town to raze everything in their path as they celebrated the heroes, leading to multiple fires and injuries. When the sun rose, they set out on their journey westward. They soon stumbled upon a quiet town with the name of Bomas, that seemed to be either empty or completely asleep. Knocking on doors led to no response, and the only light seemed to be coming from a building called Ms. Mary's Kitchen. When the party knocked on the door to this building, a man by the name of Rasha opened the door, and introduced himself to the party. Everyone had a bad feeling, but before they could act, bandits came flooding out of the surrounding houses and surrounded the party. In typical Poodles manner, he snuck towards the building where Rasha was and climbed into a window. He saw Rasha beating on a man who had been tied up. Poodles tried to hop on his back and stab him, but Rasha grabbed him by his arm, held him out in the air, sliced Poodles across the gut, and tossed him across the room. With his guts hanging out, Poodles managed to cast mage hand, and used it to untie the man who was getting beat up, in hopes of rescue. The man snuck up on Rasha as he approached a near-death Poodles, and hit him over the head. The man was thanked by Rasha with a swift decapitation. Rasha made his way to Mr.Poodles, and lifted him up once again, but the blood caused him to slide out of the grasp of Rasha. By now, the party had noticed Poodles absence, and decided to check out the house, where they saw a very messy scene. Peuter came to Poodles aid and stood between the bandit and the furry halfling, and first chance he had, picked him up and took him outside to the cleric, Geoff. After a lot of vomit and blood, Poodles was stabilized, while the party inside turned Rasha into mincemeat. This is the closest Mr.Poodles has come to death since his encounter with Horian, and while he accepted the reality that he can die at anytime, he will fight for every second of life. He is living on borrowed time, his one driving factor to get vengeance on the ones that slaughtered his family, and anything standing between him and his goal will have to be dealt with. Rasha and his bandits are nowhere near the level of Horian and his men, so if Poodles is to have any chance, he is going to have to get much better at stealthily attacking those who do him wrong. Associations Joining Ready for Beddy After setting out from his now destroyed home of Braedon, Mr.Poodles met an entertainer named Jahlari Samplieri, who asked him to team up and form the children's entertainment group known as Ready for Beddy. After a short stint with the group, Mr.Poodles left to find a new group that would be much more helpful in his revenge plot of assassinating Horian Abershite. The Forming of Fire and Fury After bouncing from tavern to tavern preforming small acts in exchange for a nights stay, Mr. Poodles found himself in the Blighted Toad, where he met Daniel, and inevitably formed the band Fire and Fury. Fire and Fury and the Furious Three After being hired to perform at the The Dropped Acorn, Fire and Fury joined up with Peuter, Eier, and Geoff doing odd jobs for Atujo, and this group would soon name themselves Fire and Fury and the Furious Three. Description Physical Mr.Poodles is both smaller and furrier than the average halfling, which is a trait of the halflings that come from Braedon. He is in good shape and able to use his small physique to get into tight spaces or to be nimble while adventuring. Personality Mr.Poodles sees it as his responsibility to try and keep the groups spirits up through song, you will very rarely see him in a bad mood. He keeps up a happy image to try and hide his past from the rest of the party. His "Lets Go!" attitude and his adorable physique keeps the focus on him, and off of the grim realities of being an adventurer. Abilities Combat Like every kid raised in the village of Braedon, he was taught at a young age how to defend himself using simple combat. Taught how to use light armor and simple weapons, the halflings of the village are taught to hide in case of danger, but if a need to fight arises, attack from the shadows. Learning Skills from Allies After joining Ready for Beddy, Mr.Poodles picked up how to play the pan flute, and some simple spells such as mage hand and minor illusion to help entertain the kids. After joining Fire and Fury, Daniel taught him some other support spells such as some healing spells and Farie Fire, mostly to take care of each other in case of a bad mushroom trip, but they have come in very handy in combat. Spending time with Daniel has also given Mr.Poodles a lot of time to practice breaking locks and sneaking around to get out of, and unfortunately, into, some sticky situations. Gear Personal Mr.Poodles wears leather armor, and his main weapon is his rapier, but he avoids using it unless he is unnoticed by the enemy. His tool of choice is his pan flute, which he is almost always playing to keep spirits up. When needed, he will break out his trusty burglars pack and thieves tools he picked up while with Fire and Fury to get them out of trouble when needed. and of course, he always carries his locket with a picture of his family, to make sure he never forgets his true goal. Found on Adventure Hat of Snowballs After returning to Atujo, Mr.Poodles was given a floppy looking hat, that looked to be a combination of an elf's hat and an ushanka. After putting on the hat, he felt a strange sensation, but couldn't figure out what the feeling was. Later on his adventure, while talking to Zolbi the Blue, he pretended to use a magic ability, and unintentionally discovered the hat allows him to summon and throw 5 snowballs a day. Vampiric Dagger and the Notebook of Torn On his adventure, Mr.Poodles has found a strange dagger and accompanying notebook. Reading a few pages of the notebook has revealed mention of the dagger and of an old wizard that lived in the tower where the dagger was found. The dagger itself was used accidentally after being attacked in his sleep, and revealed itself to have a strange power. The dagger turns the victims blood to a black sludge, and absorbs the blood into the blade. The blade then gets warm to the touch and seems to heal some of the wielders wounds. Mr.Poodles is afraid to use this dagger until he knows more about it, but is afraid to show the rest of the party, since they can have a tendency to have sticky fingers. Besides, he thinks it might come in handy against Horian Abershite, and doesn't want to risk losing it. After fully reading the notebook, Mr.Poodles discovered that it, along with the dagger, belonged to a wizard/enchanter named Torn. The notebook described how he resided in the tower that the loot was found in, but the nearby town of Islow, which was formed around a tree, didn't trust him, because they thought he was a vampire. In reality, the vampiric power came from a dagger he had enchanted. The journal ends with mention of an adventurers party on their way to assassinate him. Category:Player Characters